


I just Want To feel your lips against mine again

by DaniaDarry17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, highschool, liam and zayn - Freeform, sweet whispers, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaDarry17/pseuds/DaniaDarry17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Zayn has a slight crush on Liam the boy who is funny , attractive and Sex on Ligs when they get together and become the greatest couple at school for some reasons Liam Left the town . when Liam comes back he find out that nothing is the same and Zayn is Married with a little lad called LIAM</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just Want To feel your lips against mine again

leave comment if you want me to write the first chap


End file.
